Certainties
by RosyColoredSky
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper was certain about himself and everything. That is until someone makes him see things in a different light. Chad/Sonny.


_**Hello. I just started watching Sonny with a Chance. Usually I'm not into Disney Channel stuff, but i have fallen in love with Sonny and Chad. This is just a little ficlet about Chad's psyche...or lack thereof. xD. Not the best thing I've ever written that's for sure.....**_

_**Anyhow, enjoy. ^.^  
**_

* * *

His life was made up of certainties.

It was a certainty that he had talent.

It was a certainty that _Mackenzie Falls_ would continue to obtain the best ratings…

…ratings that would continue to trump _So Random_.

It was a certainty that he was good-looking beyond belief.

It was a certainty that he would go places.

Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't have to worry about decisions. There would never be any doubt or insecurities. He was one of the lucky ones. A killer role, fan-girl worthy features, and the perfect amount of arrogance and charm that could bewitch people or turn them away—whatever was necessary for the situation. He had cruised in on a wave of charisma, taken the tween scene by storm, and was promised by some of Hollywood's most affluent people that he had a future. This place had fed his ego with the best possible food, supplied it with the stuff to ensure constant growth, and had therefore made him certain.

Maybe this certainty about who he thought he was…was the reason why some greater force plopped _her_ into his life.

That goddamned Sonny Munroe.

She might not know it, but the first time he'd seen her was not in that idiotic waitress fat suit. In fact, he had spied her for the first time when she was entering the studio for her first day at work. She hadn't noticed him because she was so apprehensive, intimidated, and excited about her new gig as the latest member of Chuckle City that she was blind to anything else. But despite her complicated state of mind, she was still smiling, and Chad had been struck by the… honesty. Certainty: Truth would get you absolutely nowhere in the cutthroat Hollywood world. Another Certainty: Chad was not truthful in the least. And maybe that's why he found himself unnerved by the unguarded nature of her grin. No one he knew smiled like that.

And for one of the first times in his life… for some reason that he'd never be able to comprehend…he found himself…uncertain.

And it didn't stop there.

Each time he encountered her, he found something new to be uncertain about. The musical chair incident made him doubt his assumptions about _So Random_'s talent…and his judgment as well. When he devised the plan to lure Sonny over to the Falls, he wasn't expecting to enjoy having her around so much. Even if he'd never show it. And that made him have misgivings about his sanity in general. And the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back was when he darted out on stage dressed in the strangest beard known to man to save her from utter humiliation.

Since when did he start to care?

Certainty: Once you started caring about others, your career was over. Everyone Chad knew in this industry had told him this in offhand ways. They'd never say it directly, but the rule was there nevertheless. His manager had warned him to stay away from relationships, the directors of _Mackenzie Falls_ (in a weird fit of forced parental affection) told him to not let anything get in his way, and the marketing department had successfully bred hate between the Falls and Chuckle City. What was he as an easily influenced young boy supposed to think? So, he'd chalked all of the Sonny instances up to something funny with his food and had a strongly worded talk with his personal chef.

But…something shifted.

Suddenly, he found himself spending more time in the morning trying to look good. Usually, he'd just pull on the first thing he saw, but now he took time with it. He tried to convince himself it was because he'd gained even more confidence…but his subconscious mind knew the truth—he wanted to please Sonny. He remembered the first time they talked and how much she seemed to adore him. A part of him wanted a repeat of that first meet and a part of him knew that he had to look his best…

And he started to notice other things. Like how all of his cast members annoyed the hell out of him. Like how Portlyn's teeth were too white to possibly be real. Like how the way everyone treated him was with a cold camaraderie that was completely unlike Sonny's unique energy. Like how people came and went and the only time when they talked was to plan something devious against _So Random_.

Suddenly…his world, the world he was so sure about seemed shallow and unreal.

And as it turned out, Chad Dylan Cooper was anything but certain.

But what he doesn't know now is that one cloudy day in Hollywood, California, there will come a time when an argument with Sonny will culminate in a kiss.

What he doesn't know is that when she pulls away, he'll see something in her eyes that convinces him.

What he doesn't know…

Is that he'll find the only thing in the world that makes sense.

He will find his only certainty.


End file.
